


~ To think you could love more than one lover ~

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, I'm getting crazy with all these titles out of songs I know, Multi, just so much fluff and sugar tbh, polypearls fluff everywhere, polypearls is love polypearls is life, this... has literally no plot, yellow and blue are on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets hurt and this becomes an excuse to spend a lovely day with Yellow and Blue. </p><p>(kinda fits with all my other fics about pearls on Earth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ To think you could love more than one lover ~

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff tbh _and probably won't be the last_ polypearls have taken over my life

It starts with Pearl getting hurt. 

Actually, it starts with one of the corrupted gems fleeing the temple. Nothing serious to worry about, but Blue and Yellow are at home and they don’t expect a giant monster to come out of nowhere, and what’s worse they are on its escape route. 

Pearl rushes to protect them and in doing so she gets hurt.  
Her gem falls at Yellow and Blue’s feet. 

Garnet poofs the monster soon after and bubbles it, sending it back to the temple. Yellow and Blue are completely freaking out, Yellow holds Pearl’s gem between shaking hands. 

«She’s gonna be fine» Amethyst reassures Blue with a pat on her back. «Hopefully she’ll take less than two weeks to come back, this time!» 

Pearl regenerates in just a few hours, and Garnet can’t refrain a look of surprise. She appears extremely relieved when she knows the corrupted gem has been defeated – which also explains why she came back so fast. 

Instead of heartfelt greetings, however, what she gets from Yellow and Blue are crossed arms and angry frowns. 

«Are you out of your mind?» Yellow shouts. «What were you thinking, throwing yourself in front of us like that?» 

Blue agrees and nods decisively. Pearl mutters incoherent sounds and blushes. 

Garnet watches them bickering – but she doesn’t know if that’s the right word, because it’s mostly just Yellow complaining about Pearl’s recklessness – and she thinks it looks very similar to all the times Pearl and Rose debated about the same issue. 

She adjusts her glasses and Sees. She smiles a little bit. 

She has an idea. 

 

***

 

Garnet’s idea is very simple: Pearl will stay home for the rest of the day to recover from eventual injuries after the attack of the monster, and Yellow and Blue will watch over her.  
Pearl is about to protest – she’s fine, she’s not hurt, she regenerated, she sure does not need to waste a day doing nothing – but before she can open her mouth Blue has already grabbed her by one arm and dragged her to Steven’s bed, pointing at it and silently ordering her to lay down. 

Pearl shots at Garnet a glare that is together a scold and a plea, but she and the rest of the group are already on the warp. Garnet grins. 

Pearl has literally no escape. She sighs and slips under the covers. 

 

***

Pearl is not sure whether Blue and Yellow are making fun of her or if they truly are convinced that she’s sick. Either way, Blue won’t let her get out of bed or take the thermometer out of her mouth. 

«Blue, I’m fine» she complains, swinging the thermometer around with her tongue. «I don’t need this».  
Blue points at a book she found in a drawer and shakes her head.  
«That’s for humans» Pearl sighs. «I’m a gem. I don’t get ill. I don’t have a body temperature this thing can check!»  
Blue keeps shaking her head, but Pearl notices a little smile and she’s sure she knows, she’s just having fun. In some way, Pearl is relieved. 

«Blue, for stars’ sake – come help me down here!» 

Yellow’s voice makes Blue turn around and run on the lower floor. Pearl spits the thermometer out and sits up, looking at the two pearls behind the kitchen counter. 

«What are you doing?»  
«Don’t even think of getting up!» Yellow yells at her. «Everything’s fine!»  
Pearl smells the air and grimaces.  
«Did you burn something?»  
« _I did not!_ »  
«I hope you plan to clean up because-» 

Yellow emits a loud groan and Pearl cannot refrain a laugh. She sees Blue smiling widely while she takes the frying pan from Yellow’s hands. 

A couple of minutes later, both Blue and Yellow climb the stairs. They sit down on the edge of the bed and Yellow puts a plate on Pearl’s lap. 

Pearl tilts her head, looks at Yellow, smirks. 

«All that fuss, because of pancakes?»  
Yellow stiffens and blushes.  
«It’s the only thing I’ve seen Steven making» she justifies. «Does he even eat anything else?»  
«Sometimes» Pearl answers with a smile. «Anyway, this is a very – _considerate_ out of you, but I don’t eat».  
«Oh, you will» Yellow snaps, menacing. «I spent time and energy making these, you _will_ eat them». 

Blue puts one hand over her mouth, silently laughing. 

«I don’t think so. Furthermore» Pearl raises the last pancake of the pile with a finger, «they’re all burnt. This can’t be healthy».  
«You’ll see what isn’t healthy when I-»  
«Whatever you’re thinking about saying, please don’t». 

In the end, they come to a compromise: Blue eats them all, without complaining. She kisses Yellow’s pout away and lets Pearl taste the maple syrup from her lips. 

 

***

 

«I’m bored».  
«If you’d only let me get up, we could-»  
«Forget it». 

Pearl sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, condemned to play along. Her arms brush against Blue’s and Yellow’s, since both of them have taken place next to her on the bed.  
Blue has her head rested on Pearl’s shoulder. Yellow huffs, remote in one hand, zapping through one channel after another. 

«Boring» she comments, and passes on the next. «Boring. Boring. Oh!» she jumps all of sudden, excited. «Isn’t this a re-run of _The Lonely Blade?_ »  
«Stars, no, please» Pearl groans, and takes the remote with a quick movement. «Let’s watch something educative, at least».  
She changes channel and smiles.  
«This documentary will do! I want you two to learn how Earth works». 

Yellow watches two seconds of it and grimaces.  
«Spare me» and steals the remote. «I want to watch the movie!»  
«Hey!» Pearl exclaims. «Give it back!» 

They fight for a while, snarling, the TV switching quickly from the movie to the documentary a series of times. 

«Alright, fine!» Pearl concludes. «Let’s ask Blue!»  
«Fine!» Yellow accepts. «Blue, what do you want to watch?» 

Blue jumps, called into question. She scratches her nuke, blushing a little. 

Eventually, both Pearl and Yellow stand with their arms crossed while Blue enjoys _Crying Breakfast Friends_. They mentally take note to never give her this power again. 

 

***

 

They turn off the TV when the episode ends and Yellow stretches her arms.  
«What do we do now?» she asks. Then, when Pearl is about to talk, «And you’re not getting up. Garnet said so».  
Pearl closes her mouth again. A laugh escapes her lips.  
Blue smiles at that, finds her hand, holds it.  
Yellow raises one eyebrow.  
«You’ve been extremely cheerful today» she notices, «after you almost died».  
«Don’t be dramatic» Pearl replies. «And I can’t help it. It’s just… _Nice_ to spend time with you again». 

Blue gives her a kiss on the cheek. Pearl holds her hand a little tighter.  
Yellow’s fingers play with the hem of her thigh high, uneasy.  
«I’m not being dramatic» she says. «I’ve just never seen a pearl retreat in her gem like this before. Usually, we only get broken. There is no turning back». 

_I got scared_ hangs in the air between them, even if she doesn’t say it. 

Pearl hums. She holds Yellow’s hand, stopping her from raveling her stocking. 

«I’m fine» she assures. «I’m used to it».  
«I don’t see how that is a good thing». 

Silence. 

«There should be a pile of Steven’s books on the bedside table next to you. Give it a look?» 

Yellow raises one eyebrow again, confused, but doesn’t object. She turns around, stretches one arm, and searches on the lower half of the nightstand.  
«There’s one» she pulls out a book and reads the cover. «“The Unfamiliar Familiar”?»  
«Oh, I guess Steven is starting the series again» Pearl smiles. «Here, I’ll read you a few pages». 

She takes the book, opens it and clears her throat. Blue immediately crouches closer, slipping under Pearl’s arm. Yellow tries to pretend that she’s just looking at the pages and that it’s not her intention to rest her head on Pearl’s shoulder. 

«Chapter one: The Morning Thief». 

Pearl starts to read, but her voice is calm and controlled, slow, as if she’s reciting a report. Yellow gets tired of it very soon. 

«You suck at this» she observes, snatching the book from her hand. Pearl opens her mouth in shock, offended. «You need to emphasize things! _“Lisa awoke with a start, the echo of her dreams still dancing in her mind!”_ »

Pearl huffs at Yellow _obviously exaggerated_ tone, but Blue leans over to listen better. Yellow, probably encouraged by this, keeps reading, and now is Pearl’s turn to act disinterested.  
In the middle of the chapter, Blue projects a hologram: in it, stylized figures of the characters act and move following what Yellow is telling. 

Pearl finds herself smiling before admitting that, after all, Yellow is a good reader. 

 

***

 

«White, you take up too much space». 

Pearl opens one eye, her old name ringing in her ears – but Yellow’s voice, although dry and whiny, is always honest and caring when saying it.  
Pearl smirks. 

«I was in this bed first».  
«Maybe it’s time for you to get up».  
«Is it, now?» 

Blue, just to make sure Pearl doesn’t follow Yellow’s suggestion, rolls on one side and holds Pearl tight, head resting on her chest, just under her chin, legs intertwined. One arm is stretched and ends up on Yellow’s hip, on the other side, who has one hand on Pearl’s leg and the other placed on her stomach. Her nose tickles Pearl’s neck.  
When she moves her legs and finds Blue’s in her way, Yellow snorts. 

«You _both_ take up too much space».  
«Are you always complaining?» Pearl replies. Blue smiles, amused.  
«This bed isn’t big enough for the three of us».  
«Then get up». 

Yellow couldn’t try even if she wanted to: Pearl has one arm around Blue and the other around her, and she casually tightens her grip a little bit.  
Yellow groans. 

«I can’t get up if you don’t let me go».  
«Too bad».  
«White, I _swear_ -» 

Blue leans forward and silences her with a kiss. Yellow blushes. Smiling, Blue finds Pearl’s lips and kisses her too, then kisses Yellow again and then Pearl another time, slowly, lovingly. When she’s sure that both of them are now relaxed, she goes back to resting her head on Pearl’s chest.  
Yellow gives up. 

«You’re lucky you’re both pretty cute». 

After a while, Blue falls asleep, still embraced to Pearl whose fingers are drawing small circles on her back. She and Yellow can see that Blue’s gem is glowing with a dream, but from her position is impossible for the hologram to appear, so for once they won’t peek in her sleep.  
Pearl closes her eyes, still awake, just enjoying the moment and relaxing. 

«White» Yellow calls her, in a whisper, careful not to wake Blue up.  
«Yes?» Pearl answers just as quietly.  
«You won’t ever throw yourself in front of us like that again». 

It’s not a request, not a plea, not a order. It’s a mere fact. 

Pearl sighs.  
«Listen-»  
«I don’t know what’s the deal with it, but everyone had such weird faces while we were waiting for you to come back…» Yellow’s hand tightens around Pearl’s satin ribbon. «So I don’t want to know, okay? But this will never happen again». 

Pearl stays silent, pondering her answer. She considers lying, but then changes her mind – not this time. She has _learned_. 

«I can’t promise you that» she admits. «I’m sorry. Please, understand». 

Of course, no one could understand her better than another pearl. There is too much that Yellow and Blue don’t know – too much that they _don’t want_ to know, that Pearl _won’t let_ them know – but Yellow can at least guess, perceive. Comprehend. 

«Alright» she agrees. She probably appreciated Pearl’s honesty. «Then I’ll help you trying». 

Pearl feels safe and relieved just like she was years before. 

They kiss only once, quickly, before Blue stirs in her sleep and hugs Pearl closer. The other two smiles and rest their head on the pillows. 

«Your shoulder pads are cumbersome».  
«Shut up». 

Maybe they do fall asleep, just for a while. There are no nightmares. 

 

 

Garnet, out there where she is, smiles.


End file.
